


Shut Me Up

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Infamous [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Backstory, Curiosity, Flirting, M/M, Magic-Users, Mystery Character(s), Off-screen Relationship(s), Power Imbalance, Realization, Superpowers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teleportation, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack isn't fond of being questioned.





	Shut Me Up

Jack lead Mark to the couch, plopping down with a smile as he pats the seat next to him for Mark to sit in. He giggles at the distance Mark puts between them, which makes him scoot away more. It was cute to see Mark all riled up, but Jack knew he'd never actually kill him.

 

He knew he couldn't, his powers would let him _hurt_ him, but kill him?

 

Not on his _own_ life. 

 

His dad would kill _him_. 

 

"Better be careful or yeh'll fall off the couch scootin' so far away." Jack smiles, and Mark huffs and frowns.

 

"How long are you going to be here?"

 

"I dunno, as long as I please. Besides, m'not here fer me." Jack says, propping his feet on Mark's small coffee table and grabbing for the remote. "I'm here fer _you._ "

 

" _Me_? I didn't ask for some psycho with powers to come stay with me. I think I'd remember that." Mark says, and Jack lets out a sarcastic laugh as he crosses his legs over.

 

"Ye don't _ask_ for a telekinetic psychopath, we just show up and do as we please." Jack smiled as Mark gave him his best scowl.

 

"Why did you even break into _my_ house specifically? Can't you just stay with someone else?"

 

"Why would I do that when I have such a perfect host right now?" Jack replies, exhaling to calm his boiling blood at all the questions.

 

"Maybe because I don't want you here."

 

Jack turns to Mark, flashing him a mischievous grin as he leans into him, watching him lean back. "I never asked if ye did. Now I suggest ye stop askin' me questions or I _swear_ I'll wring yer neck dry. It's really unappealing to be nosy." He says, poking Mark's nose with a giggle.

 

Mark sighs and sits back quietly, pouting as he crosses his arms.

* * *

 

So maybe Jack made a mistake, because now Mark wasn't saying _anything_ and the silence was suffocating him. He turned off the tv and stood up quickly, laughing as Mark nearly jumps out of his skin.

 

"Y'know, yer pretty cute all jumpy and shite." Jack says, sitting down right in front of Mark's face and smiling.

 

"Shut up." Mark spits, and Jack only laughs.

 

"Got a lil' fight in ye now, huh? That's okay. Yeh'll get used ta me eventually. Now, about that talk I said we'd have." 

 

"What about it?" Mark asks, and Jack grabbed his jaw, staring deep into his eyes. Mark was really getting on his nerves with all the interrupting and questions.

 

Damn his father for restricting his powers.

 

_I heard that._

 

Jack rolled his eyes. "What did I tell ye about interruptin' me? I don't understand what part of psychopath ye don't understand. Now I don't wanna break this pretty jaw of yers but best believe I will and ye won't ever speak again. Yeah?"

 

Mark nodded, and Jack let him go, exhaling and fixing his hair.

 

"Now, my name is Jack. I have telekinetic powers, and I can also transport. Unfortunately, I've gotten into some uh... _trouble,_ " Jack giggles, and Mark gives him a lost look. "with some pretty dangerous people. Who better to help me _out_ of trouble than a professor such as yerself? Yer smart right?" Jack smiles, and Mark scowls but doesn't speak. He learns fast. "Anyways, I came here because my father told me ye could help me get out of my...predicament."

 

"Your father?" Mark asks cautiously, and Jack nods.

 

"Yeah. He says he knows ye or somethin'. Granted, I know ye too but-"

 

"Wait, you _know_ me?"

 

"Jaysus the interruptions are _never_ gonna stop are they?" Jack complains, and Mark huffs in annoyance. "Yer a very stubborn person, even in the fuckin' classroom."

 

"Classroom? Are you one of my students?"

 

"Nope, but, I used to be." Jack smiles, and Mark's eyes widen as he watches him take in his features and gasp.

 

"Holy- _Seàn_???"

 

"In the fuckin' flesh." He smirks, and then he's being slapped.

 

"The fuck is your goddamn problem??? I thought you were going to fucking kill me!!!" Mark exclaims, and Jack rolls his eyes as he nurses his cheek.

 

"I would if I could fer slappin' me." Jack scowls, and Mark rolls his eyes this time. "Can't believe it took you this fuckin' long to recognize me."

 

"Well excuse me for being distracted by keeping my jaw attached to my face." Mark says sarcastically, and Jack laughs at him. "What the hell happened to you? You just...stopped showing up."

 

"Eh. That's a story fer another time. Fer now, how about ye order some food while I take a piss?" Jack says, standing up and patting Mark's shoulder as he walks to the bathroom, leaving Mark totally speechless.

 

Then again, he always did.

 

 


End file.
